


The lies I weave

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [17]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Patrick is oblivious, but so is Mikey.





	The lies I weave

**Author's Note:**

> For The Alphabet Meme. For ffwarqueen. Beta-ed by angelcakes694. Any other mistakes are all mine!
> 
> Prompt: O: Oblivious

Patrick glared at the door to the lounge. Pete and Mikey had gone back there about an hour ago and it was now silent.

“You know,” Joe said absently. “Maybe you should just talk to Mikey. Or Pete.”

“What?”

“Dude. You are like head over heels for Mikey. It’s kind of ridiculous.”

“I am not!” denied Patrick.

“Andy, dude. Would you tell him?” Joe asked the drummer.

Andy glanced up from his comic book and said, “Patrick. You know you like him. We know you like him. Everyone but Pete and Mikey know that you like Mikey. Just go fucking talk to him.”

Patrick stared out the window. “Even if I did like Mikey, he likes Pete more.”

Behind him Joe and Andy rolled their eyes.

************

After their set, Pete dragged Patrick back to the bus. Joe and Andy headed off to see some other band play.

“Pete, let me go. Fucker.”

Pete just held on harder. When they got to the bus he let Patrick go. Patrick rubbed his arm.

“That hurt asshole. I’m going to have a bruise now.”

“Shut up,” Pete said harshly.

Patrick looked up at him, startled.

“You couldn’t even tell me. Do you know how bad of a friend this makes me?” Pete cried.

“What are you talking about?”

“You like Mikey! A lot, from what I hear.”

Patrick sat down on the couch. “Where the fuck did you hear that?”

“Bob, of all people, told me.” Pete sat next to him. “Patrick, I’m a horrible friend. I can’t be sleeping with people you like.” He put his head in his hands.

Patrick patted his back. “It’s all right. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have fallen for Mikey.”

Pete’s head snapped up. “Patrick, no. You can’t stop who you get feelings for. I just wished you had told me. I would have stopped sleeping with him.”

Patrick sighed. “I know Pete. But, Mikey would never even look twice at me.”

“You’re awesome Patrick.”

“Only you guys think so.”

Pete snuggled up next to Patrick and began to plot.

****************

Patrick looked around his hotel room suspiciously. There was only one bed and he always had to room with someone. He put his bags down and went into the bathroom. While in there, he heard the door open and shut. Patrick assumed it was Pete. “I knew I was rooming with someone. You had better not hog the covers.”

“Gee says I do, but I don’t believe him.”

Patrick stuck his head out the door and say Mikey sitting on the bed. His eyes widened. “Oh. I thought you were Pete. I usually share with him.”

Mikey smiled at him. “I figured. But, everyone said I should room with you this time.”

Patrick went back in the bathroom and glared at the mirror. He took a deep breath and walked out to the living area. He sat in a chair that was opposite the bed. Mikey stared at him. Patrick stared back.

“So,” said Mikey. “Pete said I should ask you something.”

Patrick blushed and slumped down in the chair.

“Do you like me?”

“Yeah,” Patrick mumbled.

Mikey cocked his head. “You don’t seem excited about it.”

“Well, no. I mean you’re with Pete. And you never seemed into me.”

Mikey looked thoughtful. Then he fell back onto the bed. “Not at first. But then Pete talks about you all the time. You are kind of awesome.”

“Thanks, I think.”

“Come here, Patrick.”

Patrick stood up and shuffled over to the bed. He sat next to Mikey, who pulled him down.

“Once Pete opened my eyes to how awesome you are, I kind of fell in love with you.”

“What?” Patrick squeaked.

“Yeah. I didn’t really expect it either. I only slept with Pete a couple of times, before I told him that I loved you.”

“Oh. Pete is never going to let us live this down.”

“I know. I figure that’s okay though.”

Mikey kissed Patrick. Patrick moaned and rolled on top of Mikey. He pulled back and grinned.

“I think it’s all right as well.”


End file.
